The Game of Love and Lust
by Winky xx
Summary: Hermione and Draco hate each other just as much as ever when they return to repeat their 7th year at Hogwarts, but what happens when hermione is tricked into playing the games of Lust and Love?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione

"HERMIONE" came a loud yell besides her "have you been listening to anything I have been saying?"

"Um, yeah. Something about studying?" Hermione said in an uncertain voice.

"You really haven't been listening at all!" Ron rolled his eyes "okay let me break it down for you 'Mione. Me. You. Harry. Go to Sussan's party tomorrow night."

"Sussan Bones?" Hermione asked wearily looking up Harry as he sat down beside Ron. "Harry, are you going to this party tonight?"

Harry snorted as if she should have already known the answer "Hermione, EVERYONE is going."

"oh, I don't think I'm going to go." Hermione mumbled

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron cried.

"what part of _everyone_ did you not understand?" Harry pushed

"I'M NOT GOING, OKAY?!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone in the hall turned and looked at her. She blushed as she bowed her head and walked out of the Great Hall.

Once in the heads common room Hermione threw herself onto the couch in front of the large fireplace and huffed.

"Trouble in paradise is there Mudblood?" said a voice coming through the portrait. Hermione didn't even have to turn around to know exactly who it was.

Being head girl was all Hermione had hoped it would be, she had a bedroom all to herself and the teachers respected her not to mention all the privileges head girl got, the only down side was she had to share a common room with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Leave me alone Draco." Hermione demanded.

"DRACO?!" he yelled "DRACO?! Who gave permission to a filthy Mudblood like you to use my birth name?!"

"Oh sorry _Malfoy, _I just thought seeing as we have been living with each other for almost 3 months now we could get over the petty name calling!" Hermione threw back.

"What, did you expect us to be friends and laugh together about how perfect your life is with Potty and Wesel?"

"Perfect? PERFECT?!" Hermione was now furious "you think my life is perfect? Really?" Hermione jumped up from the couch and began walking over towards the Ferret. "I'm repeating my my 7th year at Hogwarts and everyone knows my name, which would usually make me happy under normal circumstances. But they don't know my name because I am smart or because I am popular, they know my name because I am the muggleborn girl who tags along with Harry, The Chosen One!"

"Oh why don't you go cry me a river, Mudblood" Draco snapped sarcastically "YOU KILLED THE DARK LORD! YOU THE FILTHY MUDBOOLD BITCH, WESEL AND THE BOY WHO JUST WON'T DIE!" Draco's hands were now clenched into fists "MUST YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TO WINGE ABOUT, YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH?"

That's when Hermione lost it, she could put up with people calling her names but being called a Mudblood after everything that happened was just too much. Her fist swung up and punched him in the face. 'SHIT!' Hermione thought. 'He is so pissed off' she didn't know what to do, Draco Malfoy was a Death-eater, who knew when he would snap and finally hurt her? Before Draco had time to even react Hermione ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

Hermione ran into her room and locked the door as fast as she could. 'SHIT! SHIT SHIT' she thought as she walked over to her big double bed covered with a Gryffindor bed spread and snuggled herself into the large collection of pillows and cushions she had on it. 'What have I done? He looked like he was just about ready to kill me! Maybe I should go see Ginny, just to try and give Draco time to relax'

DRACO

'She hit me…' these word were the words that had been running through Draco's head for the last 20 minutes. 'I got punched in the face by a Mudblood, AGAIN'

Draco was sitting on the couch rubbing the bruised area on his cheek when he saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye, she was wearing a light pink singlet top and grey pyjama shorts that only just covered to her mid thighs. 'She looks good enough to eat!' as soon as Draco realised what he had thought he immediately corrected himself 'ah, what was I thinking, she is a Mudblood, she is beneath me!'

Hermione looked around the lounge he was standing in, she had almost scanned the whole room when she saw Draco. As soon as the two made eye contact Hermione put her head down and went through the portrait.

"She's scared of me…" Draco said aloud "She his finally figured out that I am her superior!" while speaking to himself Draco reached over and grabbed his writing Quill and some parchment and wrote;

_Pansy,_

_It's been almost a month since we've been together,_

_I want you so bad. Come to my room Ganger is out so no_

_one will tell anyone that you are in my dorm_

_Draco_

"pfft, thinking about the Mudblood like that. HA, I will fuck Pansy's brain out then I will come to my senses and stop thinking about the Mudblood?" Draco said to himself as he slowly walked over and gave the letter to his new speckled owl , Echo.

HERMIONE

Hermione walked slowly towards the Gryffindor common room. One of the perks of being head girl was that she would not get into trouble for being out of bed after hours, is she was caught she would just claim she was doing rounds and making sure no one is out of bed. 'I wonder if Draco is going to tell his father that i…' Hermione broke off in mid thought. Draco's father was sent to Azkaban. No matter how much of a dick Draco was Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She sighed to herself as approached the Gryffindor Portrait.

"Password." The fatlady asked bluntly

"Sweet Gillyweed" Hermione replied. The portrait immediately opened and she made her way to Ginny's Room. Hermione looked around Ginny's room to see all the other girls were sitting on there beds gossiping but Ginny was not there.

"Oh, hey 'Mione." Lavender exclaimed jumping of the bed running to hug her. Ever since Ron and Hermione broke up Lavender has been acting like Hermione is her best friend and sadly Hermione didn't have to guts to say she cannot stand her.

"Hey Where is Gin?" Hermione asked pulling out of Lavender's embrace.

Lavender pulled away and smilled widly at Hermione, "Oh she is just in the shower, she should be out soon."

Hermione had been sitting on Ginny's bed for 20 minutes listening to Lavender and the other girls giggle about who was shagging who and why, waiting for Ginny to come out of the bathroom. So far she had learned that Ron and Lavender had sex while drunk after the darklords death, Pavarti and slept with a 5th year Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy had slept with everyone. The girls were actually referring to his as 'The Slytherin Sex God'

"Hey, sorry 'Mione," Ginny smiled as she walked over to her bed."I was shaving my legs. I hadn't shaved in like three week the mess down there was extraordinary!"

Hermione snorted "very attractive Gin."

"Says the one that just snorted!"

Once Hermione had stopped laughing and her breathing became normal again she murmured "I hit Malfoy."

Everyone in the room wen quiet and looked at Hermione, Hermione could feel the blood rising to her face as she felt everyone's stares.

"You were hitting on Malfoy?! Wow, I did not see that coming but he is the Slytherin sex god so I see why you'd-"

"no, no, NO!" Hermione cut her off. "I _hit_ Draco, like I punched him in the face."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD HERMIONE! I thought you were going to try to be civil with the Ferret!" Ginny practically shouted.

"Keep your voice down! I am going to try to be civil." Hermione crossed her legs on the bed and looked at her hands.

"Yeah, but slapping him in the face isn't really getting you off to a good start!"

"Punched" Hermione corrected. But seeing the look on Ginny's face she quickly changed the subject "I think I need a new approach…"

"Pansy Parkinson." Ginny stated with a grin.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Hermione asked very confused.

"Draco is the 'Slytherin Sex God'" Ginny pronounced each word very slowly to ensure Hermione would understand. "and he is into sluts like Pansy."

"Would you like a metal for that observation?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"shut it, you. I have an idea; Draco like's sluts so you need to look like a slut!" Ginny exclaimed with a very excited expression "tomorrow the makeover begins so you can look AMAZING for Sussan's party tomorrow night."

"woah, Woah, Woah down girl," Hermione was absalutly horrified. "I said I was going to be civil not that I was going to change who I am to make him like me."

Hermione looked at Ginny still shocked and added "besides I'm not going to that stupid party."

Lavender giggled and came and sat on the small single bed with Ginny and Hermione. The other girls quickly moved to sit around the bed with them. "Let's play a Game." She laughed.

Ginny looked at Lavender confused and a little annoyed "can't you see we're talking Lavender."

Lavender grinned "it's a fun game," She smiled "are you in?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other confused and Ginny turned back to Lavender "Maybe you should tell us what the game is before we agree to play"

"Well it's the Game of Love and Lust." Lavender grinned. "We pick a man for each of the girls and you have to get them to either love or lust for you."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" she screeched

"Actually 'Mione" Ginny got off the bed quickly and stood in front of her. "I think it sound like fun."

Hermione also got off the bed and stood closer to Ginny "I think it sounds like a game for tramps"

Ginny giggled "You don't actually have to sleep with the person; you just have to be able to prove that they either love you or want you."

"I will not do it." Hermione huffed stubbornly.

"Fine. Kill joy, you don't know how to have any fun at all!" She motioned for the other girls to follow her to sit on Lavenders bed instead. Ginny knew exactly what she was doing, she knew that if she made it seem like she was mad at Hermione for not having any fun she would eventually give in and play.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the bed the other girls were now surrounding. "fine." She huffed falling right into Ginny's trap. "Who do I have to get to love or lust over me?"

Ginny, Lavender looked at each other for just a second before turning back to Hermione and both saying "Malfoy."

Hermione sighed she saw that coming. "I won't be able to do it," She warned. "He hates me"

"Well you are going to have to try a little harder because the looser will have to professor Slughorn that they have always had a crush in him in front of everyone and tell him how much you lust over him." Lavender smiled.

Hermione gasped, she was not going to do that she would hve to make sure Draco loved or lusted over her "How long do we have to make them love or lust over us?"

Lavender grinned "A month"

Hermione thought for a second two months, in a month Draco would love or lust over me. In a month Ron would love or lust over Lavender and in a month and in a month Ginny would have Harry lusting over her.

'I am so screwed' Hermione thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was lying in bed naked in bed as pansy tried to cuddle up to him; Draco wasn't one for cuddle or public displays of affection. So ever so lightly he nudged her.

"Oi," he said in a rough voice "get up. I wanna go have a shower." Pansy slowly opened her eyes

"shower?" she asked sleepily. "oh, I think I get what you mean" she purred into his ear.

"no, I don't think you do. I want to shower. So you need to leave." He expressed dryly.

Without another word Pansy got up got dressed and left Draco alone. That's what Draco liked about pansy she would always leave when he asked her to.

Without even bothering to get dressed Draco grabbed his towel and walked to the heads bathroom, once he was in there he noticed that it was very steamy and the shower was running. Slowly he looked over his shoulder and saw Granger in the shower with the shower curtain open with her back to him. He followed the flow of her hair that was a dark brown now that it was wet and slowly got to her beautiful hips and … wow her ass was perfectly round and perky… stunning… for a Mudblood of course.

Draco didn't know how long he had been staring at her flawless body. But when he finally snapped out of it, it was because Hermione had looked over her shoulder and ever so quietly laughed and said "umm… you know there is this new thing, it's called knocking."

"Well maybe if you locked the door I wouldn't have seen you disgusting filthy body!" Draco Spat.

Hermione grabbed her towel and covered herself up stepping out of the shower "oh you mean the body you have been staring at for the last 5 minutes?" Hermione giggled and blushed.

'She looks so cute when she blushes' Draco thought. 'I mean, she looks cuter than her normal ugly bushy haired self…yeah, that's what I meant'

"Well if I am so gross why are you still here?" Hermione questioned.

"Do you ever shut up Granger?" Draco Demanded

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom "fuck you, ferret" she said as she closed the door.

'Who knew good two shoes Granger had a potty mouth?' Draco grinned to himself. 'Maybe there is a lot we don't know about our little Bookworm'

"Ginny." Hermione yelled walking into Ginny's dorm "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"we need to go shopping!" Hermione exclaimed.

"YOU want to go shopping? Are you okay? Are you dying?" Ginny asked getting out of bed and putting her hand to Hermione forehead. "you do feel a little hot."

"not funny!" Hermione complained "I am supposed to look attractive today and I have nothing to wear!"

"you can wear some of my clothes" Ginny pointed out slowly.

"Really? Could I?" Hermione asked in a very surprised tone "you would let me use you clothes?"

"'Mione you are my best friend!" Ginny actually sounded hurt "and besides you NEED to win this game."

Hermione looked confused "Don't you want to win?"

"I did want to win until I heard Lavender saying that she only up the game because she knew you would lose. You are not going to lose. I will lose if I have to."

Hermione smiled as widely as she could and leaned forwards and hugged her friend "Thank you Gin"

"Hey Gin" Harry greeted happily. "I didn't think you were going to come"

"Like I would miss a party in the room of requirement! It's the one place teachers can't come and kill the fun!" Ginny giggle and looked around at the room, it was brightly lit with a big music player in the corner there were flashing lights and of corse there was alcohol everywhere! It was a lot like a muggle club her father told her about once "And plus, 'Mione needs me here." She added.

"'Mione?" Harry asked "she said she wasn't coming?"

"Yeah, but she has some things to do," Ginny giggle. But her laughter immediately stopped as she realised half the room went quiet. Ginny looked towards the entrance and sure enough there she was. Hermione was standing in the door way wearing tight leather jeans a hot pink singlet shirt covered with a leather jacket, her makeup was on nicely with a nice smokey effect and she had used the charm Ginny had taught her to straighten her hair.

"hey, guys." Hermione greeted as she got close "sorry I'm a little late."

"'Mione, you look, wow." Harry stammered

"yeah 'Mione you look _hot_!" Ginny agreed. "and you look so different, yet so … you"

"thanks guys," Hermione mumbled looking at her feet. 'I hate this.' She thought 'I look different this isn't me and I am so scared that I will fall over in this huge heels and completely embarrass myself'

"Well, well, well. Look at you," a voice sounded from behind her as she poured herself some punch "you have turned into a real slut haven't you Her-mio-neee"

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione demanded "are you drunk?"

"You never dressed up like that when we were together?! So who is he?!" Ron slurred "who are you trying to impress?"

Hermione glared at him "Why don't you go to bed Ronald"

"FUCK YOU." He shouted, and just about everyone in the room stopped to look at them. "You think you are so good, don't you Hermione? Little miss perfect! Well I've got news for you…"

"Enough" Draco's loud voice came from behind Ron. "Why don't you go find someone else to abuse Wesel" Hermione could tell from the voice that that was not a suggestion but a demand.

"what are you going to do about it fer-" before Ron could even finish his sentence Draco grabbed him by the front of this shirt so that his feet were barely on the ground.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Draco demanded. With that Ron ran out the door leaving everyone staring at them with their mouths open.

"uhhhh, thanks?" Hermione tried not tell yell at Draco for hurting her friend. "you know you didn't have to hurt him"

"_he, _was going to hurt you Granger. And I might be a dickhead but hitting women is not something I believe in." Draco stated turning to walk away.

Hermione looked at Draco for a second before asking "Would you like a drink Draco?"

"Everyone please go back to doing their own thing?! The show is over!" Draco shouted at everyone with cold eyes. But as soon as his eyes met Hermione's they softened "sure, what have they got here?"

"let's see… there is; butterbeer, fire whiskey, vodka, bourbon, and rum." Hermione chuckled to herself as she felt Draco gaze on her face "what?"

"Who knew the book worm had a life outside of the library?" Draco chuckled poring them both a glass of fire whiskey. "Can you handle you alcohol?"

"Let's find out." Hermione giggle and took the glass.

Draco watched in astonishment as she downed the whole lot in ne go. "That was pretty impressive." Draco grinned and downed his as well. "You up for a second?

As the night went on the two got more and more drunk and laughing together while sitting on a couch at the end of the room probably sitting closer to each other than necessary.

"hey, 'Mione. A bunch of us are going back to the Gryffindor common room to play truth or dare. You wanna come?"

"YEAH!" Hermione slurred "Draco you must come with me!" she ordered.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Draco grunted.

"fine don't come! You're going to be missing out!" Hermione giggle. She had never giggled this much in her life!

"okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Draco got up off the couch. "but only cause I like hearing you giggle"

"awww, look at you to getting along. You are so cute." Ginny noted.

Harry walked up behind Ginny and quietly asked "Why are they getting along so well?"

"Are we going to go play this stupid game or not?" Draco snapped impatiently.

Back in the common room 10 or so people they were all sitting in a circle "so do we all know how to play?" Ginny asked.

"What are we even playing," blaise asked.

"It's called truth or dare, it's pretty self-explanatory you pick truth you have to answer a question you pick are you have to perform a dare of our choice." Ginny explained.

"This game sounds stupid" Draco mumbled into Hermione's ear.

"You're stupid." Hermione through back in a playing tone.

Draco laughed and flicked her nose "and you are a bully"

"Okay, ME FIRST!" Ginny yelled "I pick Harry. Truth or Dare?"

Harry took no time to think about his answer, "Truth"

"Is it true that you once bathed with moaning myrtle?" Ginny giggled.

"That is not fair!" harry shifted on his knees. "I was bathing and she wouldn't leave me alone!"

"You didn't ask her to leave did you?!" Ginny laughed louder. "okay Harry, your turn"

"Hmm, Cho, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cho said sounding scared. "Please be nice."

"Cho if you could fuck on guy in this room, who would it be?" he asked.

"Oh gosh, um… probably Draco because of him hot body." Cho blushed as Draco raised his arms in mock triumph. "My turn… Hermione truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Hermione screeched.

Cho walked over to Ginny and whispered something's no one else could here.

"Hey, you can't discuss!" Hermione grumbled.

"Okay, Hermione, I dare you to go into the broom closet nd make out with Draco for 5 minutes!"

Hermione looked at Draco and laughed "You gonna do it, pussy?" she teased.

"Who are you calling a pussy?" Draco mocked being offended and headed for Gryffindor's broom closet. "You coming?"

They both walked into the broom closet with smiles on their faces. Once the door was closed they looked at each other. "So?" Draco asked "you come here often?"

Hermione laughed and slowly leaned forward, she was so drunk she thought she would fall if he didn't hold her. As she leaned forward Draco quickly pushed his lips to hers it was a fast kiss and the passion was growing, Draco lightly bit Hermione's bottom lip, as she parted her lips to gasp Draco pushed his tough into her mouth. Hermione couldn't help but groan and the passion grew. She slowly reached now and reached her hand between them and felt a bulge at the front of his pants Hermione giggled and ran her hand over the bulge.

"You tell any of the Slytherin's about this and you will regret being born, Mudblood." Draco threatened between breaths. Once the sentence was out Hermione quickly pulled away. "Why did you stop?" he asked trying to pull her back to him.

"You are such a dick!" Hermione murmured. "Is out time in her up yet?!" Hermione yelled. Immediately the door came open and Hermione stormed. "I think I'm going to call it a night. See you all later!" Hermione shouted before storming out and heading straight toward the head common room.

'I can't believe him! Here I was thinking he was actually being civil and then he threatens me and calls me a Mudblood!'

When Hermione got to the portrait she looked at the picture and tried to think of the password. She had no idea so she did the only thing she could do; she laid down in front of the portrait and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"BLAISE!" Draco yelled out coming out of the broom closet. "I need we need to talk."

"where do you want to talk?" Blaise replied.

They walked slowly in the direction of the head common room talking, "so you called her a Mudblood?" Blaise questioned in a criticizing tone.

"I wasn't trying to offend her. I just didn't want anyone to know I was snogging filth." Draco answered innocently.

"Well, mate. That is kinda offensive." Blaise sounded very amused. "and besides, who cares if you did fuck the bitch; she's hot."

"Shut up," Draco snapped. "Don't look at her like that or I will kill you!"

"Oh, so you really like her?"

"NO! I would kill you because that is vial! You can't look at a Mudblood like that! That is sick! Not to mention a disgrace to the name of wizard," Draco roared.

It was then that Blaise stopped walking and whispered "You really are starting to sound like your father, mate."

At this Draco stopped in his footsteps. 'I am nothing like my father.' He thought 'how could he think I was like him in any way?!'

"No offence, mate." Blaise added quickly.

"None taken." Draco assured him in a very convincing tone. If there was one thing Draco was good at it was lying. "I think I might head off the bed. See you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Yeah night, mate" Blaise nodded heading back down the stair towards the dungeon.

Draco walked for almost 10 minutes until he got to the head common room as he neared the portrait he looked down as saw a peaceful sleeping Hermione curled up asleep in front of the entrance. 'Was she really drunk enough to forget the password to her own dorm?' Draco thought.

With that he looked around to see if anyone was there as he gently scooped Hermione up into his arms. "ravenousness," he whispered the password an the portrait swung open "you know you are very light. Do you ever eat?" Draco asked not really expecting a response. As he reached Hermione's door he turned the door handle and realised it had been locked using a spell. "For the brightest witch of your age you really can be a dumb ass." Draco whispered to her.

Draco thought for a minute 'I could put her down on the couch, that would be the smartest thing to do' once he had stopped thinking he realized he had subconsciously walked to his bedroom. "Well, I guess you are staying here tonight," he told the sleeping girl in his arms as he lowered her into his bed and slowly talking off her shoes before pulling the blanket over her sleeping body.

The next morning when Hermione woke up she slowly opened her eyes and realised she was cuddled up to a shirtless Draco Malfoy… she quickly shot up and looked around the room, it was much bigger than her room and darker too. It was complete with a Slytherin bed cover and silver silk sheets. "What the fuck?!" she shouted.

Draco's eyes quickly shot open. "Hey calm down," he said in a sleepy voice. "Your room was locked so I put you into my bed."

Hermione quickly thought this over in her head. "We just slept?" he asked nervously.

"No Hermione, we had vicious rough sex all night long," he remarked sarcastically. "Trust me Granger, if we fucked you would not have forgotten it," he winked.

Hermione slowly pulled herself out of bed trying to remember the activities of the night and looked for she shoes.

"Your shoes are under the bed I think." Draco answered even though Hermione hadn't said what she was looking for.

"Oh, thank you." She said politely before sitting on the end of Draco's bed. "I really am grateful for what you did; letting me stay here I mean."

Draco turned to face her "you need my help, I wouldn't leave you there, Hogwarts might be one of the safest places in the wizarding world but rape can still happen." He said in a matter of face voice.

"You know, you have changed since-"

"Since my dad went to Azkaban." Draco finished for her with a cold voice.

Hermione stayed quiet for a minute before whispering "Do you miss him?"

"Not really much to miss. I only ever saw him when he wanted something." He said sadly, and then quickly changed the subject. "Let's go down to the Great Hall and eat."

"Sure, I think I might shower first." Hermione said gently.

Draco nodded and got out of bed. "Lock the door" he chuckled.

Hermione giggled. "Why, are you planning on walking in?"

After her shower Hermione walked in to the living area of the Dorm looking for Draco, he wasn't there, instead there was a note, it read;

_See you in potions _

_-Draco _

Hermione stopped and thought for a second; she had potions with Slytherins first. She couldn't help but laugh.

As she skipped down to the Great Hall she saw Harry.

"Hey 'Mione." He said awkwardly.

"hey." She smiled. "What's up with you?"

"Ginny told me about the game of Lust and Love." Harry blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched. "That bitch! She promised me she wouldn't tell!"

"Please don't be mad at her!" Harry begged. "Please 'Mione." After a short moment of silence harry finally said "I think you should back out of the game."

"What?" Hermione was offended. "You don't think I could do it?"

"That's not what I was saying, Hermione! I just think it is stupid that you are so willing to give your virginity to ferret face just to win a bet!"

"Harry listen; I'm not going to sleep with him and even if I did it would be none of your business. You are my best friend but my sex life is none of your concern"

Harry sighed "I just want you to know that I love you, you are my best friend Hermione." Harry looked up at her "If you want to chicken out of the game I will tell Slughorn I love him. You won't have to embarrass yourself"

Hermione looked at him for what felt like hours before slamming into his body and hugging him as tight as she could "I love you too Harry. But I need to do this." Hermione whispered. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I don't believe in what you are doing but okay. If this is going to make you happy I won't tell a soul." He murmured into her hair.

Hermione slowly pulled back "not even Ron?" she asked slowly.

"Especially not Ron." he chuckled. "Now let's go eat."

"NOW CLASS! TODAY WE WILL BE PUT IN TO A SEATING ARANGMENT!" Sluhorn shouted. "Gryffindor and Slytherin's together, this is to encourage house unity!"

Hermione shifted awkwardly where she stood 'oh god, oh god! Not this again! Last time I had to work with a slytherin Pansy Parkinson tipped our poison all over me!'

"WEASLEY! You will be next to Pansy; front row." Slughorn shouted. 'thank god!' Hermione thought.

"Lavender you and Crab." He shouted next.

Almost the whole class had been placed when he yelled Hermione's name "Granger, I trust you can sit up the back with Draco and not argue too much?" Slughorn frowned " I wouldn't pair you together under normal circumstances but Head Boy and Girl need to get along"

As she sat down she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. "Well, this is going to be fun," Draco's voice came from behind her, and without even looking at him she knew he was smiling.


End file.
